Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic sensor and to an electronic device.
Related Art
One type of ultrasonic sensor known in the prior art has a transmitter element for transmitting ultrasonic waves to a detection subject, and receiver elements for receiving ultrasonic waves reflected from the detection subject, the elements being disposed in an array on the same substrate (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-225419, for example).
The ultrasonic sensor disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-225419 is provided with an oscillation isolation member for compartmentalizing the transmitter element which transmits ultrasonic waves, and the receiver elements which receive ultrasonic waves. This oscillation isolation member serves to inhibit transmission of oscillation from the transmitter element to the receiver elements during ultrasound transmission, and to reduce reception of oscillation noise by the receiver elements.